Super Twisted Brethren
by Mark-Kris Robin Lancer
Summary: It's so easy to tell people what to do... as long as you say it's for a good cause. Using this to their advantage, two ultimate powers pit famous heroes and "false" characters in a gamble for a cause both sides believe so strongly in. Of course, the latter knowing they must do battle against those heroes that many value, will they accept their duty, or fall before even seeing them?


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OCs. Don't sue me, please.**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 _Yes. There will be multiple OCs featured in this little side-project on mine while I work slowly and steadily (at times) on my Fire Emblem fanfics. Yes, many OCs will be from the Fire Emblem franchise (but at least now everyone can know of my non-FE OCs). Yes, ultimate powers are at play. Yes, this looks bad. While reviews and commentary are always appreciated, at the end, I'm only releasing and writing this for my own enjoyment. But hey, I first thought up of this when I was in 6th grade, so be glad that I didn't post it back then. My writing was simply horrid and the fact that I shipped something back then that is no my OTP now is appalling._

 _But in all honesty, it's just a fun little thing. Don't take it too seriously... much. Even if I fail at writing anything that isn't serious. It's fun to see how my characters will act under different circumstances, which will help when I write their actual fanfictions/original stories later on._

 _I also spent too much time fleshing out how their specific attacks will play out, Smash Bros.-style. No one can save my poor soul now._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

* * *

It might have been inherited from his years spent having a good time with the seas, but Toon Link (or called Toony with affection from many of the Fighters) has a strong hate for stormy weather, especially the extremely strong kinds with torrential wind and rain that seemed to beat down on everything with full intent to destroy everything in its way.

Currently, that was what it was like right outside the Smash Mansion, a place sort of like a summer home for the Smashers here. Notable members include Mario, Snake even, Sonic (what), Link, Samus, Pikachu... you know, the people that everyone somehow knows of.

He was jolted from his sighing session with a loud, desperate banging on the door. Wary, he crept up to it. This was something straight out of a horror story. A dark, stormy night, with everyone else probably asleep, and a sudden knocking on the door? This was obviously a trap, if he was in said horror story. He was pretty sure he wasn't living in a horror story.

There was some muffled, pleading voice through the window, although Toony wasn't able to accurately discern it until he opened the door.

Oh well. He can fight.

He opened the door, and a miserable-looking young man stood trembling at the doorway, rubbing himself in a poor attempt to keep warm. Toony immediately let him in, tossing a towel on him. "Hey, sorry about that."

He shook his head, sitting down on the floor. "N-no, just being inside, warm and dry is enough. Hey, do you have any coffee?"

* * *

The man had introduced himself as Saoch, a wandering traveler who loved learning about people and cultures and all of that. His traveling also included different worlds and dimensions, apparently. He had gotten stuck in the rain, and apparently this was the closest place to take shelter in. Toony nodded while listening to him. "Sounds like you had a rough night."'

"Quite. Hey, how're you up so late? You need your sleep, and it's a bit dangerous to be out alone in such an ominous night," he pointed out with concern.

Toon Link shrugged it away. "I couldn't really sleep, but isn't it a good thing? After all, I did bring you here safe and sound!" He puffed up his chest in childish pride. Saoch chuckled, quietly sipping the coffee. "Isn't it bad to drink coffee though?" Toony asked the strange man. He shook his head.

"It is if you're trying to sleep, but I'm just trying to stay warm and I enjoy coffee better than herbal tea. This is very nicely made, by the way. What kind is it?"

The young Smasher laughed sheepishly, rubbing his head. "I actually don't really know. It's Solid Snake who enjoys drinking the stuff and I don't know what flavor it is. I hope he won't mind."

Saoch laughed along, quietly yet heartedly."Oh, he probably will. Just tell him it's for the general good and welfare of this poor, young strange man and I'll help you run away," he joked. They sat and chat for just a bit longer before Toon Link yawned, quiet dramatically in fact.

The older man smiled softly. "It's best for you to sleep now. You're still young, so you should take the chance to appreciate and take good care of your youth," he advised. He simply nodded. "And before you even say it," he added before Toon Link was about to pipe something out, "I'll sleep here next to this lovely fireplace. It's already quite kind enough of you to let me inside and provide me something to drink." He dismissed him gently and curled up like a cat next to the warm fire.

Quite satisfied with his good Samaritan deed of the night, he sleepily plodded up the stairs. "Good night, Saoch!"

When he heard a door shut, he whispered a "good night" back. Waiting for just a bit more, the strange man sat back up, drying his hair a bit more. Each strand was pitch-black, as if staring right into a hair-shaped abyss on his head. His eyes were more human, at least, although not kind, a beautiful gray hiding away a plot, one superbly massive.

He breathed in deeply, reaching out the "sight" that he possessed and has known since his conception, "seeing" that almost everyone in this mansion asleep. He searched farther, and far in the distance, although his mind and eyes could not see or comprehend it immediately, he felt the lingering energy in the air, surrounding where a pearly bubble should have been...

Except the entity was now gone.

He scowled, stopping his "sight".

She was already on the move, perhaps already having sensed on what he was up to.

But no matter. What was needed to be done will be done, no matter what steps he takes to reach his ultimate goal.

He sighed with distress and laid back on the ground, covering himself with the now-wet towel, tossing and turning before casting it aside, pulling the first thing he could grab, a cushion from the couch he sat on earlier, and held it close to his chest and closed his eyes, doing his best to sleep peacefully. Still, his actions haunted the outlying, blurred parts of his dreams, the screaming and crying engulfing the ears long-closed in his mind that was now forever deaf to his own consciousness. It was all for the greater good. Yes. It is.

Still, he was rather miffed that his first plan was halted rather abruptly by his new discovery of the absent, most certainly awake entity. Time for plan B.

* * *

He woke up to murmurs around him, some soft, some loud, all confused, many concerned, and definitely passing questions around. He yawned quite innocently (to be as harmless as possible because he most certainly did not want to seem kill-worthy), stretching up. Some shapes moved away from his hands as he wiggled his fingers, stretched out his body more, groaned, and sat up, wiping the sleep away from his eyes.

Ah... The famous Smashers.

"Hm... where am I again?" He asked to himself.

"Sir, where did you come from?" A rather soft and gentle voice asked him. It was quite like listening to bells speak, and although it was more high-pitched than he would have preferred, the voice was nice, nonetheless.

"Mm... I don't know myself. I've been traveling since I've known how to walk, miss." Now, he stood up, and saw quite a pleasant-looking princess in all-pink in his sights (Princess Peach, he concluded), who was most likely the one who had addressed him. He bowed out of courtesy, just as how any other person should do out of respect. "I do apologize for intruding in your fantastic abode. It was raining quite hard outside and this is was closest place nearby." He searched among the multi-colored heads (something he really wasn't a stranger to after hanging around for so long) and saw a green-capped blonde boy trying to reach to him. "It was a child named Toon Link that had let me inside, bless his kind heart." His smile was kind and pleasant enough to put everyone at ease, and even his aura soothed Lucario's initial suspicions after a quick check. Surely, he's a kind man who was only unfortunate enough to stumble upon such a bad rainstorm.

"No, no, it's-a totally fine!" A voice with a strong Italian accent reassured. Everyone made way for this seemingly short man, who had a cheerful smile in his face and a carefree attitude, although everyone knows that deep in his heart he his a bit put off with the arrival of this stranger.

Saoch brightened up at the sight of the visage of a man every multi-dimensional traveler should know of. "You're Mario, am I right? Of the Mushroom Kingdom? I'm very honored to meet you!" He took out a hand and Mario shook it generously. "Anyways, I should go now. Thank you very much!"

He began walking out of the door when a gruff voice called out, amidst the chattering amongst everyone, "You have more to tell us than just 'oh I got caught in the rain, thank you, good bye', don't you?"

Saoch's smile faltered as he stopped in his tracks. He closed the doors again and turned around, obviously nervous. "You... are very correct." He took a deep breath, and began the first part of "plan B".

"There's been something I have been meaning to tell all of you, but I am not exactly sure how to actually... how to say it, convey the meaning of my words? Well, I've recently just heard whispers in the worlds, and they tell me something rather worrisome. Some great and evil force out there, somewhere, plans to destroy and remake everything that exists in this universe into her own image. What's more, I know her. She's an old-time enemy of mine, and I thought that I had laid her down for good and had been able to successfully put her down into an eternal sleep of sorts, and imprisoned as well, at that, but somehow, she had been freed."

What this stranger had said seemed to alarm quite many of the Smashers here, as the previous silence that many had broke into worried, concerned, or skeptical chatter, the ones haven't already been awake yet being very confused as to what in the world is happened. More noticeably, Dark Pit was dragging Pit down the stairs, hissing angry words towards his original counterpart.

"I've been wanting to ask this favor of you all, since you all are the greatest warriors from each of your worlds, but please, I need aid against this adversary of mine. I know that this is quite a lot to ask of, but I would greatly appreciate it if anyone can help me..."

A silence fell upon all, each man, woman, child or creature thinking on what to do, but ultimately, the decision laid on who they know as "The Five", veterans who they've all chosen to be their ultimate spokesperson/leader: Samus, Link, Pikachu, Kirby, and of course Mario. They all had expressions of rather deep thought as Saoch looked rather hopefully at them. "How do we know that you speak of the truth?" Zelda asked, enough that Saoch could here clearly enough.

He sighed. "There's... no absolute way to tell that what I'm saying here is the absolute truth. I really don't have any evidence, but please, I beg of you to trust me, and even if you refuse to help me, at least please recognize and acknowledge the oncoming danger," he said, his voice with an edge of pleading to it. He took deep breathes to calm himself down, but the threat he knows that his adversary would come to be if she does what he knows she would do would... well... he would be nothing against it, like a blade of grass against a typhoon.

The Five moved to the midst of the crowd of people, murmuring to the rest of the Smashers as Saoch waited nervously at the door. Perhaps he should try recruiting people from the Final Fantasy worlds instead? He really was contemplating to leave, right then and there when Link looked back at him and beamed. "Don't worry. I think-"

"Saoch, am I right?" Kirby's high-pitched voice rang out, navigating himself out from the various legged appendages around him. "We'll help you, so don't worry about it!"

Saoch's eyes immediately lit up as he sighed with relief. Perhaps... Yes, yes, he can accomplish what he needs through these powerful warriors! "Thank you very much! Now... shouldn't we start preparing?"

* * *

 _ **A/N:  
**_

 _Bleh. I'll look back at this when I can and my heart stops having a mini heart attack after being bombarded with Marth feelings. Stop it, Marth.  
_


End file.
